Diario de un Loco
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: -Sólo un loco enamorado...- ZADR.


Hola de nuevo~

Sí, la insana de yo ha vuelto por aquí… Me temo que estoy en la época de "enfermizo, maniático y ¿romántico?". Ahora estoy aquí con otro de mis trabajos faltos de amor. Sí, es otro basado en canción, en esta ocasión es: Diary of a Madman/Lovesong – A Perfect Circle. Es un exquisito cover de The Cure y Ozzy Osbourne. Seriamente, deben escucharlo. Por desgracia, no lo he podido encontrar con calidad de estudio, solamente en vivo y una versión interpretada por un fan (que no está nada mal su voz), pero bueno, si alguien lo encuentra con buena calidad le agradecería que me dijera en dónde lo encontró.

Tuve muchas complicaciones al desarrollarlo, puesto que no sabía quién debía tomar cual papel, pero al final quedó. Así que, disfruten la lectura~

**Diario de un loco.**

Blanco. Tan desesperante… Escribía ansioso, fuera de sí, sobre las paredes que le encerraban.

No tenía ya mucho espacio para su escritura, pero tampoco tenía mucha tiza negra para seguir impregnándola. Mas su encierro todavía duraría… Necesitaría otra habitación y una caja más de tiza negra.

-He perdido la razón, he perdido la razón, -repetí constantemente, mientras seguía escribiendo sobre el enorme lienzo frente a mí.

Papá finalmente se había hastiado de mi actitud, mis frecuentes desvelos y mis incesantes desvaríos. Terminé en el manicomio tras la última confesión que mi padre escuchó salir de mi boca: "Me enamoré de un alienígena".

Ese día se ha vuelto una herida, que de vez en cuando se vuelve a abrir; las palabras de papá habían sido tan venenosas… Tal vez temía que lo que yo había dicho fuese verdad, es decir ¿quién quisiera una mancha tan negra como yo en la familia?

"_Estoy aquí para quedarme"_ leí mi primer registro escrito en la pared. Sin duda así era.

La pared se había convertido en mi diario personal, eso me ayudaba a mantenerme cuerdo, o al menos los primeros días así fue.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, pero si observas mis registros podrás saberlo.

Mi desequilibrio mental es de cuidado, o eso dijeron. Nunca creí que ellos tendrían razón, supuse que pronto les haría ver la verdad y que entonces ya no me juzgarían, pero parece que he caído en mi propia obsesión.

Me dijeron que no me faltaba mucho para caer en la paranoia, y tenían razón. Tenía episodios delirantes, y más de una vez escuchaba voces… más bien era psicosis.

-Repugnante larva humana, -escuché a mis espaldas, me viré -finalmente perdiste tu último tornillo. –sonrió tajante.

-Sólo estoy enfermo… de la mente. –solté cansado, había estado rayando mi habitación desde hacía cinco días seguidos.

Me miró y su sonrisa se borró, supongo que buscaba que yo siguiera los insultos. Se acercó tres pasos de los cinco necesarios para poder estar a diez centímetros de mí, sí, los había estado calculando desde que me habló. _"¿Me curaría?"_ me preguntaba constantemente. No, él sólo lo empeoraría, pero era tan grata esta enferma sensación que me haría un adicto.

-Oye Zim, -me miró atento, sus antenas se levantaron -¿tomarías la mano de este pobre humano a pesar de haberse vuelto un lunático? –levanté mi mano derecha, mi mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¿Acaso no comparto ya contigo esta insania? -no vi su rostro, no me atreví, pero sentí una presión en mi mano.

"_Sólo hay una sutil diferencia entre el amor y la demencia."_

**FIN.**

De acuerdo, es sin duda algo corto, pero complicado jaja, me es más difícil hacer fics cortos… pero he plasmado lo esencial. Algo me dice que me basé más en "Diary of a madman" de Ozzy.

Adoro cuando es Dib el desequilibrado mental. Tal vez esta vez sea algo ínfimamente más romántico. Sí, debe ser Dib quien sienta el amor, él es el humano. No tengo idea de cómo se sienta el amor, a mi parecer es sólo una estimulación cerebral que podría catalogarse como una locura, pero es sólo mi punto de vista. Me gusta pensar que Dib aquí es un erotómano, pero no cuadra mucho… sólo si se toma la erotomanía no como el trastorno (busca en internet para que me entiendas juju).

Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado. Seriamente me pregunto ¿cómo se sentirá ser feliz cuando se es un enfermo mental? No pretendo insultar a nadie.

Sean felices~


End file.
